Character Sign-Up Sheet
Hello roleplayers! Sign-ups for Season 10 have now started! Please read the rules before before signing-up Rules *You may play any character in the series, however OCs are not allowed! *You may sign-up for only 2 characters! If you only want one, then that is fine too *Characters are first-come, first-served, so first people to sign-up get first choice **So if a certain character has already been chosen by someone else, be nice, please don't steal their characters! I will know if you do... *Once enough people have signed-up, then sign-ups will close! *After sign-ups are closed, all users will be notified via this Wiki only, so check your inbox! Crew Chris *Cody 2015 (talk) 17:43, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Chef :You may sign-up as Chef... but you do not have to play him every episode * 18:56, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Interns These characters will appear in some challenges (only choose these characters if you already signed-up below): Blaineley :Mostly an extra judge for points-based challenges like talent shows * Vin :An intern that helps out Chris *'I'm not in danger, I AM THE DANGER!' ~ RiMiEg007 18:12, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Fang :Mostly for water-based challenges * Main Cast All characters are open as of this signing! Dawn, Staci and Cody already have a back-story from previous seasons so please consult with the host before the first episode begins if you choose either of those characters. Remember that nothing is set in stone until the first episode starts. Once Episode 1 starts, anyone listed below who doesn't show up may be in risk of losing their characters! An official cast list will not be set up until Episode 1 is done! Sign-ups do not guarantee casting! Player 1 Please type in the 2 characters that you want to play below: #Heather #Courtney Now sign in your name below by typing in "~~~~" below: *Amylover123 (talk) 18:10, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Player 2 Please type in the 2 characters that you want to play below: #Duncan #Ezekiel Now sign in your name below by typing in "~~~~" below: *'I'm not in danger, I AM THE DANGER!' ~ RiMiEg007 18:12, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Player 3 Please type in the 2 characters that you want to play below: #Alejandro #Scott Now sign in your name below by typing in "~~~~" below: * • Hail to the Assyrians! ~ Message ~ Blog • 18:15, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Player 4 Please type in the 2 characters that you want to play below: #Katie #Sadie Now sign in your name below by typing in "~~~~" below: *'I can talk fluent Portuguese and Brazilian!' (Tyler?) 18:41, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Player 5 Please type in the 2 characters that you want to play below: #Harold #Scarlett Now sign in your name below by typing in "~~~~" below: *TheWalkingKen (talk) 22:55, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Player 6 Please type in the 2 characters that you want to play below: #Trent #Topher Now sign in your name below by typing in "~~~~" below: *BlooKaboom (talk) 23:36, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Player 7 Please type in the 2 characters that you want to play below: #Sierra #Max Now sign in your name below by typing in "~~~~" below: *SierraFanGuy (talk) 15:54, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Player 8 Please type in the 2 characters that you want to play below: #Lindsay #Izzy Now sign in your name below by typing in "~~~~" below: *MintSkittlePenguin (talk) 22:06, March 12, 2016‎ (UTC) Player 9 Please type in the 2 characters that you want to play below: #Samey #Amy Now sign in your name below by typing in "~~~~" below: *IloveTDRP (talk) 06:14, March 13, 2016‎ (UTC) Player 10 Please type in the 2 characters that you want to play below: #Sky #Dakota Now sign in your name below by typing in "~~~~" below: *Chelyca (talk) 19:35, March 13, 2016‎ (UTC) Player 11 Please type in the 2 characters that you want to play below: #Geoff #Gwen Now sign in your name below by typing in "~~~~" below: *Prince2005 (talk) 21:32, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Player 12 Please type in the 2 characters that you want to play below: #Tyler #Izzy Now sign in your name below by typing in "~~~~" below: * Player 13 Please type in the 2 characters that you want to play below: # # Now sign in your name below by typing in "~~~~" below: * Player 14 Please type in the 2 characters that you want to play below: # # Now sign in your name below by typing in "~~~~" below: * Player 15 Please type in the 2 characters that you want to play below: # # Now sign in your name below by typing in "~~~~" below: * Sign-up Archives #'Season 1:' http://hijotee.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Sign-Up_Sheet?oldid=4047 #'Season 2:' http://hijotee.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Sign-Up_Sheet?oldid=4048 #'Season 3:' http://hijotee.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Sign-Up_Sheet?oldid=4049 #'Season 4:' http://hijotee.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Sign-Up_Sheet?oldid=4735 #'Season 5:' http://hijotee.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Sign-Up_Sheet?oldid=7304 #'Season 6:' http://hijotee.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Sign-Up_Sheet?oldid=9453 #'Season 7:' http://hijotee.wikia.com/wiki/Original_Characters #'Season 8:' http://hijotee.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Sign-Up_Sheet?oldid=11686 #'Season 9:' http://hijotee.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Sign-Up_Sheet?oldid=17518